Justice in Greece
by DarkSyndrom
Summary: When the team fails a mission they are mysteriously transported to another dimension and encounter Hades himself. They escape the Underworld and learn of Hades' plot to take over Greece. They must fight alongside Hercules to defeat Hades.


Robin knew that the mission would be a failure and he definitely knew what Batman would say. The mission was supposed to be easy: intercept a shipment of illegal goods that were shipping to Metropolis but one slip up and here they were surrounded by 6 very angry men who were ready to pummel them, angry men with laser guns, sabers, and force fields. He looked at the rest of the team who all wore very unsure looks on their faces.

"Any ideas?" Caldor asked Robin nervously. Robin was slightly surprised Caldor usually came up with the ideas and never asked for them. Robin quickly did the math in his head.

"If we attack all together we've got a 10% chance of beating them."

"Great." Kid Flash muttered under his breath. Suddenly the 6 men backed away from the group. The team looked around in confusion. A figure stood before them shadows hiding his face. He lifted up a strange looking device and pushed a button. Suddenly Robin's body began to feel very hot and his vision became blurry then suddenly the world began to change colors all at once after a few seconds though it became a pitch black.

Robin opened his eyes slowly in a daze and began to sit up. His vision began to clear and he searched around for his friends. Artemis was counting her arrows, Kid Flash was helping Megan up, and Super boy was looking around with an odd expression on his face while Caldor was rubbing his own head softly. They all turned to look at Robin.

"So now that we're all awake. Where are we?" Artemis asked standing up. Robin hadn't really taken a look at his surroundings and was rather confused by what he saw. They seemed to be in a cave of sorts but it wasn't like any cave he had ever seen. The air seemed to give off an eerie, ominous feeling and for the first time in his life Robin felt weak and vulnerable. He began to feel some self doubt. Running through the cave was a river but it wasn't just any old river. When Robin looked into it he did not see his own reflection but instead he saw millions of souls each moaning with agony. Kid Flash was suddenly next to him.

"This place certainly looks welcome, in that creepy cave sort of way." Wally remarked.

"I kind of like it. Reminds of the caves on Mars." Megan remarked as she ran her hand over the cave's walls.

"Did I say creepy? I meant totally awesome! I would do my house like this." Wally said dashing to Megan's side. Artemis rolled her eyes in disgust. Suddenly they felt a low rumble and fire began to surround them. They felt the ground rise up higher and higher until soon they were at a totally different level.

"Me too! Oh wait I already did." Robin looked around for the voice and turned to see a figure standing before them. Black smoke billowed at the feet of the toga that clothed a blue skinned being with blue fire for hair. His teeth were sharpened almost viciously and his chin curled upward rather strangely.

"Who are you supposed to be? A model for Ugly magazine?" Robin asked preparing for a fight. The being flared orange for a moment but he regained his cool.

"Ha very funny." The being disappeared in a billow of smoke and reappeared at Robin's side, elbow on top of his caped shoulder. "You should know better than to mess with the lord of the Underworld kid." He moved over to Megan and Artemis and placed himself between them his arms around their shoulders. "Name's Hades, god of the dead, master of misery, yada yada yada, but enough about me you intruders need to introduce yourselves before you become permanent residents here." For a moment Robin was speechless and Caldor cut in.

"We don't wish to become 'residents' our only desire is to return home." He turned to leave but a wall of fire blocked his exit which made Megan shudder.

"Right, listen I said introductions first. Then we'll talk about possible deals, refunds, and torment options. Kapeesh?" Hades motioned for them to sit down on 6 makeshift seats made out of stone. "Let's start with….you!" He pointed at Kid Flash as he said that yellow eyes blazing.

"I'm…Kid Flash" He said nervously only to receive a puzzled look from Hades.

"Yeah that's not going to work for me. How 'bout Larry? Yeah I like that." The names continued around until only Megan and Artemis hadn't introduced themselves.

"I'm-Megan."

"Megan eh? I know a girl named Meg. What was her name? Meg, Megare, Megaha, Megara! Sold her soul for her boyfriend, poor kid, fell for that horrible brat Hercules." Hades flared in anger and blasted an angry fireball at the wall. He cooled and motioned for Artemis two speak.

"Artemis." Hades gave a low chuckle as she said her name

"Seriously? You were named after that annoying little girl?"

"I _am_ named after her." Artemis began to draw her bow. She angrily shot an arrow at Hades only to have it fall into ashes at Hades' feet.

"Oh I get it, you're heroes. Well guess what? In my world heroes are officially zeroes." Fire surrounded them once again though this time it wasn't going to hold back. To be continued….


End file.
